A Fabina Story: Nina and Fabian Together Forever
by PrincessaRosalinda12
Summary: Nina and Fabian will be together no matter what happens to them and Sarah tells both of them something.


A Fabina story

Nina and Fabian together forever

After the prom Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Amber, Jerome and Mick walk to Anubis house from prom. But Fabian stops Nina without the others knowing it and says "Nina I have something to tell you… I love you and I want to say that you are the girl for me and I like it when we spend time together. So I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend. Then Nina says Fabian yes I would like to be your girlfriend and you do not know how happy you have made me she then kisses him and pulls away wondering. Fabian asks her what is wrong and she says what are we going to do about joy like what if she tries to break us apart?

Fabian tells her not to worry and that he and Nina will talk to Joy together and Nina says that she loves the idea and also says how did I get so lucky as to having a smart boyfriend and Fabian says well how did I get also so lucky to have a smart girlfriend. They kiss and walk back to the house when they get to the house Mick is in the kitchen, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome and Amber are in the living room sitting and talking and relaxing and Mara was upstairs changing into comfortable clothes. So when Fabian and Nina come into view Amber runs up and where they were and before Fabian and Nina could answer she says that they were holding hands and smiling She knew that had become an item a couple together forever Fabina was happening. So amber said Oh My Gosh you two are dating like for real? No more saying that you are not going to say you are not. Then Nina and Fabian said Amber calm down and yes we are dating and yes we will not be saying that we are not dating and yes me and Nina are a Fabina now and forever. Amber then squealed so loud that every one came and asked her why did she scream and Amber said or screamed FABIAN AND NINA ARE AN ITEM OR A COUPLE BUT WHATEVER THEY ARE THEY ARE NOW FABINA NOW AND FOREVER! And this is real I am not lying if you think I am ask Nina and Fabian everything. Then Patricia Alfie Jerome Mick and Mara went to Fabian and Nina and asked if what Amber was saying was true and to everyone's surprise Both Nina and Fabian did not deny it at all and answered all of their questions truthfully. But then Mara asked them both what they were going to do about joy hence the fact that she had liked Fabian first but Fabian told her that him and Nina are going to talk to joy together and that every one is welcome to come just in case joy wants to hurt Nina to get him. Mara then understood then went to go tell everyone else what Fabian told her. After the talk Fabian and Nina went their separate ways to take a shower and change in to better clothes then met downstairs relaxed and talked and had fun for the very first time without having to deal with a new mystery. Then Nina and Fabian talked about what happened after they danced and kissed

_Flashback:_

_Nina and Fabian were still dancing and looking into each other's eyes when Amber came up and told them that they could keep the crown and tiara. Fabian and Nina said thanks and went back to each other. They than sat down and talked they were talking to each other like this_

_Fabian: you look like a queen Nina. _

_Nina: well you look nice like a king._

_Fabian: So what happened in the celler? _

_Nina: well Sarah was saying to me that I had to grab the cup and then she restored its power and then her mom and dad came next to her and she said that they could now rest in peace. I then hid the cup under the stage this stage (Points down) where no one will find it. Except us and whoever I tell that we can trust. So what do you think?_

_Fabian: I say brilliant, just brilliant and smart Nina you know that. You are smart and that is what I like before you. You are smart and pretty and nice and great._

_Nina: Well Fabian you aren't bad yourself because you are also smart and strong and headstrong and protective. You were there when I was hurt or you ran after me when anyone made fun of me. So I love you for that because I would never change a thing about you because I love you for you and you are your best when you are yourself._

_Fabian: You are the best ever_

_Nina: Well you not bad yourself. I remember what you say about what you did with the real elixir._

Nina: that was a lot of fun. Plus it was the first fun I had without victor.

Fabian: yeah. Hey I'm hungry. Do you want anything?

Nina: Um no I think I am going to take a shower and go to bed. Goodnight Fabian (kisses Fabian on the cheek)

Fabian: Goodnight Nina. See you tomorrow. Plus I Love You.

Fabian goes to the kitchen and makes himself a sandwich, while he does that joy comes in and kisses Fabian on the lips, Fabian is then shocked and then says Joy what is wrong with you? I have a girlfriend and I don't like you anymore. We will never be together. Joy then says Oh come on Fabian you know that you want me and not that Nina girl. Both Fabian and Joy did not realize Nina come down so then Nina says actually Joy he does want me and I do not like the fact that you just kissed my boyfriend and we could have been friends but I proved you wrong. Joy then whispered in Fabian's ear and said one way or another you will be mine then walked away. Both Nina and Fabian relaxed and talked and ate and then went to bed. The next morning they ate breakfast and walked to school but on the way Fabian did not see the hole in the ground and fell through it he was not able to get out and screamed for help and he was lucky that Nina came and heard him she had went to go get Mick and Jerome and Alfie. When she did the guys were able to get Fabian out who then walked over and hugged Nina. But then joy snuck behind Fabian and stabbed him in the back then ran away. Nina screamed for help and Amber and Alfie and Jerome and Mara and Mick and Patricia came and asked her what had happened and Nina said later but we need to get Fabian to a hospital. Nina stayed with Fabian until she was told to wait in the waiting room and that they will call her when he is ready. She then agreed and sat crying in a chair for 3 hours her friends had also cried but not as much and a nurse a came in and said that Fabian was going to be okay because the knife had missed his heart and any major arteries. Nina was happy and asked if she could see him and the nurse said not yet but in 3 minutes she could so then Nina went back to the room and told everyone that Fabian was going to be okay and that in 3 minutes that they could go visit him. 3 minutes later the same nurse came back and said that they were aloud to see Fabian but 1 person at a time so everyone decided to let Nina go first since she was Fabian's girlfriend.

Inside Fabian's Room

Nina opens the door and sees Fabian sleeping with a portable table on his bed that has a bunch of paper and crayons she had moved some of them to see a picture of her and Fabian and all of her friends and then she saw a paper with words on it that said

**Your smile  
Your way  
Your beauty  
Your kindness  
Your humor  
Your love  
Keeps me on the ground  
Your dancin'  
Your praisin'  
Your intellectual side  
Your tough and soft  
Your smile  
Keeps me on the ground**

Your smile  
Keeps me on the ground  
Your smile  
Keeps me on the ground  
Your smile  
Keeps me on the ground  
Keeps me on the ground  
Keeps me on the ground

Your eyes  
Your hair  
Your mouth  
Your teeth  
Your sight  
Your ears that you use so well now  
Keeps me on the ground  
Your hands  
Your feet  
Help you walk across the street  
Your communication  
Anticipation  
Cooperation  
Keeps me on the ground

Your smile  
Keeps me on the ground  
Your smile  
Keeps me on the ground  
Your smile  
Keeps me on the ground  
Keeps me on the ground  
Keeps me on the ground  
Keeps me on the ground  
Keeps me on the ground

Your smile  
Keeps me on the ground  
Your smile  
Keeps me on the ground  
Your smile  
Keeps me on the ground  
Keeps me on the ground  
Keeps me on the ground  
Keeps me on the ground

Your smile  
Your smile

After Nina read the paper Fabian was starting to wake up when he saw her he was happy

Fabian: Hey Nina

Nina: hey Fabian. Are you okay?

Fabian: never been better. I guess you saw the song and the pictures huh?

Nina: yeah I have and I thought it was so beautiful.

Nina and Fabian were just about to kiss when the doctor came in.

The Doctor: Well hello Mr. Rutter how are you feeling

Fabian: Pretty good doc but better that I have my girlfriend right next to me.

The Doctor: Well good I love to hear that my patients are happy when they have someone they love next to them but anyway I will just check to see if everything is in order and then I will come and tell you when you can be checked out sounds good.?

Fabian: sure yeah sounds good Thanks doc.

Nina: do you want me to bring everyone else in?

Fabian: sure I actually want to see them. I also want to show them the picture.

Nina: okay (goes out and gets everyone else, when everyone comes and says hi Fabian shows them the picture that he drew. They had thought that it looked really good and had asked amber the watch over it and to give it to Trudy to put it up. Then Fabian's doctor came and said that everything was fine and that Fabian could go home since he was okay. Everyone cheered and told Fabian to go clean himself so that could go home because they had a surprise for him, so that is what he did and then after that everyone got into the cab and got to Anubis house Amber had to put a blindfold on Fabian before he could step inside the house

Amber: Now before we can step inside I have to put a blindfold on you.

Fabian: WHAT! NO! Amber you are not going to put a blind fold on me.  
Amber: how are you going to stop when Nina is going to hold your hands behind your back? Nina could you please do it so I can put this blindfold on Fabian.

Nina: sure Amber I would be glad to.

Fabian: well I guess I can't resist.

Amber and Nina walk Fabian into the house when Trudy and Patricia and Alfie and Jerome and Mick and Mara all scream surprise and Amber takes Fabian's blindfold off of his face to see all of his favorite things surrounding him. He then realized his friends had thrown them a party and they had partied and partied until something flew through the window and had a note attached that said

_I see you but I will be back for you and I see you protect that girl of yours. So I will be back because one way or another I will have that elixir and someone will DIE! Rufus_

Fabian: Oh my god! Um guys sibuna meeting like right now.

Mick: but what about the curfew?

Fabian: Victor won't care because he is going to die at some point of time.

Mick: oh all right well let's do this.

The party had to stop and everyone was talking about the letter and plus they were freaking out about the death part but Fabian saw Nina was starting to cry so Fabian went over to her and talked to her and calmed her down.

Fabian: Shhhhh it is okay Nina don't worry. We'll stop Rufus together and we can end this mystery once and for all and then you can rest from this okay?

Nina: But Fabian what if I can't stop Rufus and what if he does get the real elixir and someone dies like Mick or Mara or Jerome or Patricia or Amber or Alfie or Trudy or even me or … You. I don't want you to die.

Fabian: Nina Look at me in my eyes. I will not die I promise and also don't talk like that because we can beat Rufus together you, me and Mick and Mara and Patricia and Jerome and Amber and Alfie and Trudy are all a family and we will all protect each other. I promise you okay?

Nina: Yes I understand. Thank you Fabian I feel better (kisses him on the cheek) and this is what I love about you. You are always uplifting.

Fabian: Well I get it from my mom and dad. But I know that we can beat Rufus and then we will have a good future together.

When Fabian and Nina were about to kiss Amber had come and interrupted them. She then saw that she had interrupted them and backed out of the room so they could finish what they were doing. But they had changed their minds and went to sit down and talk. Everyone was coming up with a plan when Fabian said that only he and Nina were going everyone else was arguing Nina and Fabian snuck away and started to pack for their trip when Nina had

Nina: (feeling dizzy) Fabian (passes out)

Fabian: Nina (catches her) GUYS HELP PLEASE

Amber comes up then Mara and then Patricia but for some odd reason the rest of the guys did not come up. Mara and Amber told Fabian if he could leave the room so they get wake Nina up and he said sure. When he was in the hallway he was pacing back and forth wondering what made Nina pass out while he was figuring it out he had heard Sarah talk to him

Sarah: Fabian what is wrong?

Fabian: Nina passed out Sarah but I don't know how she got sick.

Sarah: she is taking her job as the chosen one and you will also take her side as her master helper and help her with the clues and the mysteries.

Fabian: but how come I didn't pass out with her?

Sarah: well she is the big part but soon you will take your turn at the test and you will start to feel stronger and so will Nina. Do you understand Fabian?

Fabian: Yes I do. Thank you Sarah I really appreciate it. Should I go check on Nina?

Sarah: yes she actually wants you right now she has something to tell you.

Amber had gone and got Fabian when she did Nina was waking up.

Nina: Fabian I need to tell you something privately.

Fabian: I got it. (Turns to the group) um guys can we get some privacy please?

Everyone else: sure (exits the room).

Fabian: so what did you want to tell me?

Nina: I feel stronger Fabian. But Sarah told me that she was going to talk to you. Did she?

Fabian: yes she did.

Nina: So what did she say to you?

Fabian: That you and I would get stronger and that I too will take the test that you took when you passed out.

After they talked Trudy then called everyone for dinner. They went downstairs and sat down and ate their food when Nina saw that Fabian was looking a little dizzy.

Nina: Fabian are you feeling okay?

Fabian: No I feel light-headed. (Fabian's head falls in his food)

Nina: FABIAN!

Amber: Not again! Well come on Mara let's take care of Fabian. Mick Jerome Alfie Pick up Fabian (Amber turns to see Jerome take a picture of Fabian's head in his food and was about to draw on his face when Nina slapped Jerome and broke his phone in half then glared at him with a look that said do something else and I will finish it. After that look Jerome backed off.) Go Nina I didn't even know that you were that strong.

Nina: Yeah me neither.

Amber: well come on Mara we have to go care for Fabian.

Mara: okay.

Nina was walking back and forth outside of Fabian's room when Amber pulls her in Fabian's room. He was waking up and he smiled when he saw her and hugged him after Amber and Mara left.

Nina: Fabian do you feel strong?

Fabian: Actually yes I do. It must be the power that Sarah was talking about.

Nina: What power?

Fabian: She said that you being the chosen one and me being the helper.

Nina: wow. But you are more of just a helper you're my partner.

Fabian: wow thanks Nina. I love you

Nina: And I love you.

After that everyone had eaten and went to bed and the next morning they had went to school and when they got there everyone else had clapped and cheered when they saw Fabian and Nina. After that the rest of the day went normal and so was Nina and Fabian's lives together.

THE END


End file.
